blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Varrel
:For the in-game equivalent, see Jinsoyun. is the captain of the Flower Monks and user of a dark chi known as the Impurity. She does not like getting her hands dirty on anyone she deems "impure" and usually lets her cohort Yuran do the talking for her. Story was commanded by the Palam Empire to wipe out the Clan of the Sword as it was viewed as a major threat against the empire. She killed Master Hong during the attack on the clan, which prompted Alka to begin a quest of revenge against her in accordance to the clan's Code. When discovers that she is being hunted by a surviving member of the clan, a 7,000 gold bounty was placed on Alka's head. is determined to finish what she started by hunting down Alka herself. She manages to procure information about Alka's whereabouts which leads her to the homebase of the Pleasure Gang. When the leader Dan Loana demands that come to claim Alka herself, refuses and a battle breaks out between the gang and the Flower Monks. eventually faces off against Alka and manages to inflict the Impurity upon the Assassin. She was about to finish her off when a bullet sends Alka flying over the edge of a cliff and into the river below. Some time later, is ordered by the Palam Empire to neutralize insurgents forming a guerrilla with the backing of the Kulum Empire. She has dreams about battling a white version of herself, which she tells to Yuran. Yuran assures her that she doesn't have dreams as she does not sleep. Later that night, she and the Flower Monks are visited by Yuu, who asks them to leave as he does not want bloodshed on either side. refuses and inflicts the Impurity upon the Lyn. Members of the Palam army tell that there is a traitor in their midst and that it was none other than her confidante Yuran. The Blade Master mocks the soldiers for trying to turn them against each other until tells Yuran and Ga Gante to stay behind in the camp while she goes to face the insurgents with the soldiers. During the assault, discovers that it was the soldiers who betrayed her and watches as the soldiers consume the Heaven's Spirit to make themselves more powerful. Despite the potions' effect, was still able to kill them all while dealing with hallucinations of a woman in white and Alka. later confronts the general of the Palam army, who admits to two-timing the Flower Monks. She punishes him by killing him outright and then continues the hunt for Alka. Thanks to Intel gathered by Yuran, the Flower Monks manage to track the Assassin down at the Pleasure Gang's new homebase. face off against Alka and Yuu, successfully managing to strike down the Lyn. She then focuses her attention on Alka who is able to find the strength to kill her. After died, Yuran and Ga Gante try to resurrect her, but each time she was resurrected, she ended up in a state of despair over how Alka killed her. Several failed attempts later, is successfully resurrected as a container of Impurity and goes to track down Alka to destroy her. It is revealed that the so-called captain of the Flower Monks was nothing more than a vessel for the Impurity and a puppet of the Flower Monks. When is overwhelmed by the Impurity within her, Yuran tries to kill her, saying she has outlived her usefulness now that she has a mind of her own. Ga Gante could no longer stand by as things happened and stops Yuran in her tracks. then strikes back, sending both Yuran and Ga Gante flying over the edge of a cliff. finally finds Alka at the ruins of the Clan of the Sword and tries to attack her. Alka initially wouldn't fight her so ended up taking on Hazuki, Karen, and Loana. Before could finish them off, Alka jumps into the fray and faces her along. Their fight culminated far above the clouds where Alka is finally able to utilize her butterfly tattoo to purify the Impurity. As Alka strikes back, stands still to welcome her death, saying that she was denied a peaceful death because she was resurrected. Alka hesitates to kill her, saying that the two of them were the same in that they were alive but dead inside. Now with a mind of her own, asks Alka what she should do and Alka responds that she should follow the same path of learning to actually live. Category:Character Category:Anime